The CalorieGet Ball
by Roxius
Summary: Mashiro can't summon her mask, and she mistakenly believes the reason is because she hasn't absorbed enough calories into her body, so she goes to Urahara's shop. Eventually, Hiyori and Lisa get drawn into the trouble as well. Contains Female WG. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: I know I've been working on alot of Bleach stuff already, but...this was something I wrote not too long ago. I don't put many of these kinds of fics up on here since they're not as popular. I know it kinda goes fast, but most of this chapter is plot anyway, and not much of a plot either. It's just a short two-chapter thing.

* * *

"MASHIROOOOOOOOOOO...KICK!"

Kuna Mashiro, a tiny, slender lime-haired woman in a white jumpsuit and a orange scarf wrapped around her neck, spun wildly through the air like a majestic pinwheel before smashing the heel of her foot down onto the mask of a rather large Hollow. The spirit-hungry beast let out a howl of agony and collapsed onto its backside. A moment later, it ceased to move any longer. Mashiro wasted no further time and punched a hole straight through the waist of a squid-like hollow that had attempted to sneak up behind her. Before it could hit the ground, Mashiro grabbed it by one of its many dark-pink tentacles and threw it at a clutter of lower-class Hollows nearby, knocking them all out at once. At that same time, several more Hollows were sliced into millions of pieces by a powerful, razor-sharp gust of wind released from the zanpakuto of Muguruma Kensei. Mashiro bounced over to Kensei's side and struck a victory pose, the defeated Hollows slowly evaporating into nothingness. They had been fighting all around Karakura Town since the early morning.

"That...was...awesome, Kensei! Ha ha, it was so much fun! Let's do it again! Let's do it again!" Mashiro cried, jumping up and down happily, her eyes sparkling with childish glee. Kensei sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You know, Mashiro, you have way too much energy, and it only shows when you want to fight. The rest of the time you're a lazy little brat who eats far too much!" Kensei snapped, "It's a surprise you haven't developed into a fatty already with your eating habits! Luckily for you it was our turn to eliminate the Hollows today!"

"Hmm? Kensei, you always try to act so mean and tough around me, and yet you still let me get away with being a 'brat' all the time...is it because you're a tsundere?"

"W-WHAT?"

"Lisa told me about them. I didn't really understand the explanation she gave, but I think she used you as an example of a male tsundere!"

"That...that bitch..." Kensei speedily turned his head away to hide the look of embarrassment on his face.

"Is it true, Kensei? Is it true? Are you tsunderederedere for me? Tell meeeeee..." Mashiro begged for an answer as she tugged on the older man's shirt.

"The hell does that mean? Tsunderederedere? Get off me! Look, all I said is that if your metabolism wasn't so damn freaky, you'd be pretty damn overweight!"

Mashiro giggled affectionately. "Oh, Kensei, you're so silly; the reason I eat so much is because I have to be able to store the massive amounts of energy I need to use my mask for extended periods of time! That's why I can wear it the longest out of any of you!"

"...That sounds like a load of bullcrap...there's no way eating like a pig makes you strong!"

"No, no! It's true! Lots and lots of yummy food gets me all primed up for battle! At least, that's what I believe."

"You just said it's true and then you claim it's really an opinion of yours and nothing else? You contradicted yourself!" Kensei was starting to get really annoyed with this girl, yet again.

"Shows what you know, you scary old meanie," Mashiro blew a raspberry at her former captain, "How else would my mask still be on even now?"

"Uh...Mashiro?"

"What? Wanna apologize for trying to act like a know-it-all?"

"You haven't used your mask at all this entire time."

"Eh?" Mashiro slowly brought a hand to her face, and realized she was mask-less. She looked like she had just witnessed a train wreck before her very eyes. "Why...why isn't it here? I...I...I summoned up my mask, didn't I?"

"I wasn't paying attention to your fight; I was too busy trying to watch out for my own ass." Kensei shrugged.

"Oh, maybe I was so caught up in all the fun that I forgot it! Don't ya think so, Kensei?"

"Maybe..."

"Let me try it again!" Mashiro pressed her palm to her face and focused her inner hybrid energy to materialize her hollow mask into existence. A minute passed, then another, then another, and after four minutes Mashiro lowered her hand. Her mask did not appear.

Kensei blinked. "That's..." he paused, "Uh, it's really odd..."

Suddenly, tears began to swell up in Mashiro's wide eyes, which only heightened her cuteness. "K-Kensei...what's wrong with me? Does my mask...does my mask hate meeeeee? Have I been abusing it, Kensei?"

"Stop it with the baby-talk, for one thing! I dunno what's going on here, but I think...I think we should take you back to the base and have the others look this over. Maybe Hachi knows something, too."

"Or maybe..." Mashiro spoke slowly and softly as an idea dawned upon her, "I have to eat more food! Lots and lots of food! I need to refuel my inner energies or whatnot! Sugoi!"

"Don't be so stupid!"

"What? You don't think it'll work?" Mashiro pouted, her plump lips quivering.

"I highly doubt it. You didn't even seem to sure about your mask's energy being connected to what you eat either..."

"Well, it won't hurt to try, don't you think, Big Ol' Kensei Dummy-Dums! I'm feeling a bit peckish anyway! Fetch me a trash bag filled with cheese-covered bonbons and make it snappy!"

"I ain't your maid, nor am I going to cater to your weird tastes in food; I always thought you were lactose-intolerant! I don't want you trying any more stunts; we gotta go and tell the others about this! Alot of your strength relies upon your mask, after all!"

"I'll...I'll do whatever I want!" And with that, Mashiro took to the skies and stormed away before Kensei could stop her. Even without of the mask's significant power and speed increase, she was still much faster than he was. It would be a huge hassle to chase after her right now; he had to go and inform the other Vizards of what had happened. There had to be a logical explanation as to why Mashiro couldn't summon her mask, when she was the only one capable of wearing it for 15 hours straight.

'I wonder what could have happened to her...something she doesn't even realize herself!'

* * *

It did not take long before Mashiro quickly realized she had no idea where she was going to get food in the first place. She momentarily considered returning to Kensei, but then she remembered how mean he was to her, and she shrugged off the idea. She couldn't buy any food, since she existed on another plane of existence separate from living humans AND she had no money. She couldn't steal food, since her parents always told her to never take from others without asking. She certainly didn't have the drive to work for her food, either. So what was she to do, with her own power and her Hollow mask on the line?

"Oh, Mr. Uraharaaaaaaa...!"

Kisuke Urahara was placing some old boxes outside of his shop when he heard the young girl's voice call out to him from afar. Quickly putting on his usual light-hearted facade, Urahara let out a chuckle as Mashiro landed in front of him on nimble toes.

"Ho ho, if it isn't one of the Vizards," Urahara exclaimed with false delight, "I-I haven't seen you g-guys in a while...is something the matter?"

"My mask won't appear, Mr. Urahara! It's no good!" Mashiro performed a visual example by running her hand over face with nothing happening. Urahara winced.

"Your time limit is 15 hours, correct? Are you sure you didn't use it at all the day before?"

"Mr. Urahara, I need to replenish my energy with lots and lots of food! Give me everything in your fridge, stat!" Mashiro saluted.

"Food? That's a rather odd request, don't you think? And what's this about replenishing your energy?" asked Urahara. As he spoke, Tensei, Jinta and Ururu stepped outside of the little store to see what the commotion was.

"If I eat lots and lots of food, I'll be able to use my mask again and be all cool and stuff like a superhero! The more delicious the better!"

"Hmm...so you say that the nutrients and calories you obtain from your meals are transferred into your mask energy, which allows it to last for as long as it does?" Urahara really didn't believe it, but he saw no harm in just humoring the young woman for now.

Mashiro grinned. "Yup yup! That's what it is! I need delicious calories, not food! Don't you have some medicine ball or something cool and freaky that can fill me up with calories? Thousands and thousands of them! I'll be the strongest girl in the world after that!"

"No, I don't have anything like that on my disposal, nor does anyone else. An item that gives the body thousands of calories at once would be a completely useless creation in all aspects; it would most likely just make you swell up with fat-"

"I have a super-badass metabolism; I can take it all in without gaining a single pound!" Mashiro struck a pose, feeling quite pleased with herself. "I need you to make it for me and quickly, Mr. Urahara! I don't know how much longer I can last without my darling little mask! I'll get Kensei to pay for it later, I swear!"

While he knew that this plan of Mashiro's would most likely end in failure, Urahara couldn't help but feel a bit intrigued. Even though it had been over a 100 years since he was the head of the Shinigami Research Institute, he still enjoyed nothing more but being able to test out various experiments, and he had never examined whether or not an increase of adipose effected a shinigami the same way as a living person. Plus, he was going to get paid too. "Very well, since you seem so demanding about it...I shall see what I can do," he bowed courteously.

Mashiro pumped her fists in the air. "Woo-hoo! You're the best, Mr. Urahara!"

"Kisuke," Tessai warned, "You have that twinkle in your eye again...you better not be planning something sneaky,"

Urahara smirked, his eyes hidden underneath the wide rim of his hat. "Oh ho, you know I can't help it! It's just who I am. Besides, she's begging for it; why not let the girl have what she wants?"

"Hmph...you're a generous one, alright..."

"Of course I am."

Suddenly, Mashiro darted past the two men and disappeared into the store. "While you're busy, I'll help myself to all of your food so I can get even stronger beforehand!" she called back to them.

"W-Wait a minute, you! That's our stuff! Don't go and stuff your face like that!" Jinta cried, chasing after her. Ururu followed close behind with a solemn expression.

"Hmm...I just hope I didn't agree to something that I'll end up regretting..." Urahara and Tessai felt an odd sort of dread begin to loom heavily over their heads as they walked back inside.

"I hope we don't either."

"In any case, Tessai, let us go...TO THE BATCAVE!"

"...You said you'd never call it that again..."

"I have a bad memory."

* * *

Jinta and Ururu stared on in speechless wonder as the Vizard girl devoured bowl after bowl of deep-fried rice drenched in soy sauce and topped by several slices of cold sushi. A tower twenty-bowls high loomed over her, dangerously close to toppling over at this point. As expected, all of this eating had its effects: Mashiro's flat stomach had now developed outwards into a small curve, filled to the brim with food and hard to the touch. They had never witnessed someone eat so much since Yoruichi after injuring herself against one of the arrancar. Mashiro placed the now-empty bowl off to the side, leaned back and let out a petite belch to show her satisfaction. She imagined Kensei having a nervous breakdown without her around to make life more interesting, and it made her giggle with sadistic glee.

"Mmm, that was good! Do you have any more?" the girl asked hopefully.

Jinta shook his head. "You ate at least a month's worth of rice and raw fish in less than a few hours."

"Oh, no way! That's no good! I feel so full, but I still gotta eat more or I can't use all my power!" Mashiro cried, rubbing her the distended bulge of her stomach in gentle, circular motions. It ached alot but at the same time it felt so good. "Buy me more to eat!"

"Like hell I will."

"I need to eat more food, I said! Look!" Mashiro tried to materialize her mask over her face but failed, "See? I still can't even make an itty-bitty bit of it appear yet! Don't you want to help me?"

"Not really."

"Ohhhh, when will Mr. Urahara be done in his little workshop already?"

"You're really, really annoying..."

Suddenly, almost as if on cue, a rather disheveled Urahara stumbled into the kitchen with a tiny white sphere held in his right hand. It looked similar to the infamous Hogyoku he once created, except aside from its color it also had the word 'CALORIE GET!' written on it in Japanese characters. Tessai was nowhere to be seen at the time, although he was most likely busy cleaning up the mess Urahara had left behind.

"Here...here it is...it'll give you all the calories you need and more..." Urahara huffed, shoving the orb into Mashiro's open palms.

Mashiro looked the odd ball over with a quizzical expression. "...Is it a suppository?"

"N-NO! YOU JUST SWALLOW IT!"

"Okie-dokie!" Mashiro opened her mouth wide and tossed the little ball in, and then swallowed it whole. For a brief moment, nothing happened. Then, without a hint of warning, the lime-haired girl's overstuffed stomach began to swell even further outwards. Her tummy lost its hardness and became soft and doughy to the touch. Everyone present, Mashiro included, watched in a mixture of amazement and horror as her belly grew and grew, causing the fabric of her jumpsuit to creak loudly as it came close to tearing apart. Once it had reached about a foot in front of her, the gigantic gut started to develop into flabby rolls.

"H-Hey! I'm...I'm getting fat! This isn't what I wanted!" Mashiro screeched, making a futile attempt to push her expanding middle back in.

"That's what calories do to you, without all of the other necessary vitamins and nutrients you get from food," Urahara remarked.

"What? Really? I didn't know that! Make it stop, Mr. Urahara! Please!"

"Sigh...I figured...I better go and make the antidote, then...I really need to stop doing favors for everyone I know," Urahara shook his head as he walked out of the room, leaving Jinta and Ururu to attend to the fattening female. He wanted them to relay everything that happened to the girl afterward.

Mashiro's stomach rested itself onto the table and spread out over the wooden furniture like a blanket of flesh. Even though he didn't know much about fashion, Jinta had to admit that the person responsible for making such a durable jumpsuit deserved some props, as it was still somehow hanging on. The five-rolled belly was currently four feet long and five feet wide in diameter. She had a spare tire even bigger than an actual tire. Mashiro groaned, wondering just how big she'd get before it stopped. Suddenly, just as her monstrously-sized paunch had started to seep over the edges of the table, she felt a strange tingling begin to fill her entire body. Her jumpsuit was finally starting to rip apart by this point.

"Oh...oh no!"

First, her face puffed up like a balloon, her cheeks bloating and her chin doubling, then tripling. Her poor neck was left virtually invisible underneath the sagging fat of her face. Her arms then inflated and swelled up and out, and her chunky, sausage-like fingers could barely wiggle around. Her waist was as wide as her stomach was. Her legs went from slightly plump to full out thunder-thighs, the jiggling sensations that ran up and down her pale blubbery hips tearing holes in her jumpsuit. The only upside in this tremendous gain for the poor woman was that her flat chest had been replaced with a nice pair of floppy, juicy double-P-cup tits that sagged on top of her tummy.

The table underneath her stomach finally broke from her increasing weight, but Mashiro didn't even feel the table leg that dug into her underbelly. Even before her gain, Mashiro had always been a bit of fat-bottom girl whether she wanted to admit it or not. Now, as calories upon calories stored themselves within her ass cheeks, making them surge in all directions behind her, it wasn't something she could even try to deny anymore.

Her succulent bum exploded out of the agonizing restraints of her jumpsuit remarkably quickly. The two corpulent spheres that made up Mashiro's ass were suddenly covered in dimples as they filled with pudge like the rest of her figure was. They grew from basketball-size to beachball-size in nothing less but the blink of an eye. Her ass stuck out behind her like a spare shelf, although it could be compared more to an entire counter. Mashiro's hefty stomach eventually stopped swelling soon, but her ass did not. Unable to handle viewing this spectacle anymore, Jinta screamed in horror before running away. Ururu remained behind and sat in the corner, watching without interest. Thanks to the wonders of science, Mashiro had gained over 400 pounds and still counting in under a few minutes; she was pinned to the floor by her own heaviness.

"This...is...awful!" Mashiro grunted through fattened flips, her voice noticeably deeper, "If I can't change back...Kensei will laugh...at me...and where...is my...mask?"

Another rippling wave spread across the vast expanse of her body, and then she started to grow yet again in every direction. Mashiro tried to cry out, but her words were muffled as her fifth chin jutted out. A sixth and seven roll on her stomach formed, and her butt was too big to even properly describe.

Despite becoming so unbelievably fat, Mashiro still couldn't unleash the power of her Hollow Mask for some odd reason...she just prayed Urahara would finish making the antidote soon so she could regain her mobility...

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Huh? Mashiro can't use her mask, you say?"

Kensei nodded to a puzzled Hirako Shinji, who in turn looked over at the other Vizards. While Lisa, Hiyori and Hachi looked concerned, Rose and Love seemed to be wearing sheepish grins on their faces.

"Uh...actually...we can explain about what happened," Rose admitted. He nodded to Love to let him speak.

"Yeah, you see, Mashiro somehow found my secret stash of sake I bought from town," explained Love, "And she got really drunk and was running around with her mask on all last night even though she was using it for training earlier too, so that exceeded the whole 15 hour limit she had. The reason she can't use it today is mainly because she had only run out of time recently. Mashiro doesn't seem to remember anything about getting drunk so she had no idea herself. We didn't tell you since...well, we knew you'd be pissed off at us."

"Damn right I am! I'm also pissed at her for being so naive!" Kensei snapped back.

Shinji sighed, shaking his head. "I guess we should go and look for Mashiro, then..."

"Hmph, that idiot is old enough to get back home herself; once she's realized the truth, she'll come back on her accord." Kensei stated.

"Eh, whatever. It's your and Mashiro's turn to clean the dishes anyway tonight, so you can do it by your own then."

"Dammit!"

"Look, we'll go and find that annoying girl for ya," Hiyori stated, pointing to herself and Lisa, "It shouldn't take too long. She's a bit on the stupid side, so her mind isn't hard to figure out."

"Alright...thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: The fact the medicine is called a calorie-get ball is really a reference to some engrish from a picture I saw on pixiv. I really couldn't think of anything else to call it, since the name wasn't very important. I also try to stress the fact that Urahara is not doing this for perverted reasons, but for scientific reasons. He came out a bit OOC, in the end.

* * *

Sarugaki Hiyori and Yadomaru Lisa instantly sensed a faint trace of Mashiro's spiritual pressure from somewhere afar as soon as they stepped out of the hidden Vizard base and into Karakura Town.

"You sense that, don't you...?" Lisa asked.

"Of course I do. Which way is it, though? I'm not as good at this kind of thing like you are."

"It's coming from that direction," Lisa pointed off into the distance, and as Hiyori looked over, the color drained from her face.

"Oh dammit..."

"What is it?"

"Ugh...that's where that old baldy bastard lives..."

"You know I can't tell who you're talking about if you call everyone 'baldy'."

"I mean my former captain back when I was a normal Shinigami; the former captain of the 12th Division."

"Oh...Kisuke Urahara, huh? I wonder what she could be doing over there at his place?"

"I'd rather we DIDN'T find out!"

"Why? Are you embarrassed at the idea of having to see him again after so long?"

"N-NO! DON'T SAY SUCH STUPID THINGS! I JUST...HE JUST MAKES MY SKIN CRAWL WHENEVER I SEE HIM, IS ALL!" Hiyori stammered.

Lisa rolled her eyes, clearly uninterested with her friend's personal issues. "Ha ha...I'm sure he does...let's go already."

"Argh! Wait up; you're alot faster than me too!"

"I seem to be better at everything than you, huh?"

"SHUT UP!"

The two Vizards leaped high into the air and began making their way over to Urahara's shop, unaware of what was in store for them...

* * *

Meanwhile, at that same time deep in the laboratory underneath Urahara's lodgings...

"...What do you think you're doing, Urahara?"

Looking up from the counter on which he was working, the blonde Shinigami spun around to see Tessai standing before him.

"Oh...Tessai, it's just you..." breathed Urahara in relief.

"Is that the antidote to return Miss Mashiro back to normal?" Tessai asked, pointing at the bright-blue sphere Urahara had in his hand. For some reason he had a tendency to make most of his newest creations look like little pieces of candy, which was dangerous to have in the presence of children. That wasn't what worried Tessai, though; what worried him was the fact that several other different colored objects were sitting in a container on the table as well. Tessai's brow noticeably furrowed with worry.

"Uh...yeah, it is-"

"What are those?" Tessai interrupted and pointed at the container. Urahara winced; he had truly hoped his friend would fail to notice them.

"Er...those are...well..."

Tessai wasn't in the mood for any excuses. "You made more than one of those little calorie-get medicine balls, didn't you? Why in the world would you do that? You saw the adverse side-effects it had on Mashiro's body already!"

"Well, how do we know for sure that it was entirely my experiment's fault?" Urahara gave a lazy shrug.

"What?"

"Think about it, Tessai; Mashiro had eaten a large quantity of food right before having taken the pill. We have no idea if that process had caused some sort of bizarre reaction within it. We need...I need to test this thing out in different scenarios, with different people, with different colors and flavors and shapes and sizes. I want to find out everything I can about it. Even if filling a person's body with calories is absolutely useless, there may be other ways this sort of item can be utilized, or figure out to send it all to one particular spot inside the user. Shinigami are stronger and more durable than the living so they're capable of withstanding alot of punishment like this without dying. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt anyone or anything, because I can make an antidote to reverse the medicine ball's effects, but I need to experiment with it further as well. You got to understand that it's something I must do." Urahara had a wild look in his eyes as he calmly spoke all of this; his inner-scientist was beginning to show itself again. He wasn't the kind of person who would purposely cause major harm to his test subjects like his predecessor Mayuri, but he still loved to learn all different kinds of information through various tests and experiments. He was a true genius.

Tessai would have continued further with trying to convince Urahara against the idea, but he knew there would be no point in it. "I still don't like this, Urahara...using Mashiro as a test subject...what if the others find out?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help give the girl what she wants, that's all. I'm not acting like a pervert, Tessai, I just love seeing what my experiments can do for or to others, because it was thanks to my ingenuity that it was made possible," Urahara brushed away the dangerous consequences that Tessai had been implying with a wave of his hand. "I'll see if I can build a gigai that I can work with instead of an actual person a little while later, okay? Just give me this one chance. The antidote is about almost done, and then-"

Suddenly, Ururu called out from the top of the stairs that led into the basement. "Mr. Urahara, two girls named Hiyori and Lisa are here to see you. I think they want to know about where the blimp girl is...should I tell them? She's stopped getting so big but she's filled up almost the whole room already. Jinta got scared and he ran away."

"The blimp girl...oh, she must mean Mashiro," Urahara murmured under his breath, and then replied loudly, "No, Ururu, just tell them I'll be right there!"

"Yes, sir!"

Before Urahara started to make his way up, he picked up the container with new calorie-get balls and hid it within the left sleeve of his cloak. Tessai grabbed him by the arm while the other man was still in his reach.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Urahara?"

"Of course I do."

"Alright, then...I won't try to argue with you any longer. However, if you do what I think you're going to do, then you should be prepared for Hiyori to beat the living daylights out of you afterward."

"Ha ha...don't worry, I got a hard head...and I wear underwear made out of steel just in case she's ever around and in a kicking mood."

Tessai rolled his eyes from behind his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Tessai, do you think you can finish up the antidote for me?"

"It shouldn't be too hard; I've learned alot from watching you work, Urahara."

"Heh, very good."

Kisuke Urahara emerged from the basement soon after and stepped over to the entrance of the shop, where he found Hiyori and Lisa waiting patiently for him.

"Hola!" Urahara beamed in a overly-friendly manner, "Como esta-"

"Can it, baldy!" Hiyori snapped, smacking the sole of her sandal against the older man's face. "We're not here to chit-chat with you!"

Urahara rubbed his aching nose with his hand. "W-What's wrong, ladies...?"

"Where the hell is Mashiro, baldy? We can sense her spiritual pressure; we know she's in here somewhere! That girl might be an idiot, but she's not nearly half the idiot you are, baldy?"

"Even after all these years, I never tire of our jokes, Hiyori," Urahara let out a light chuckle.

"I'M NOT JOKING AROUND!"

Suddenly, a small cry for help was heard. It sounded like Mashiro's voice, although strangely it was a bit deeper in tone. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Urahara's face. Hiyori had a disgusted expression on her face as she stared at her former captain.

"You son of a bitch...you did something bad to her, didn't you?"

"I swear I didn't do anything to her! Really! She's...she's perfectly fine! You gotta believe me, Hiyori!"

"YOU'RE NOT JUST A STUPID BALDY, BUT A SICK PERVERTED STUPID BALDY! I'LL KICK YOUR FRICKIN' ASS!" Hiyori started to unsheathe her zanpakuto, her entire body trembling with a rage she hardly ever felt.

"H-H-Hold on! She's just feeling a bit ill because she ate alot of food since she thought it would help make her mask appear again," Urahara cried pitifully; he could handle Hiyori's physical beat-downs, but he didn't have any kind of hierro like Arrancar had when it came to sword attacks, "I'll go and get her right now! You guys...uh, here, have some candy." Taking out the container with the last two calorie-get balls from underneath his robe, Urahara handed it over to the two girls before rushing off down the hall. His plan to test the weight-increasing medicine didn't go as smoothly as he intended, but as long as Hiyori and Lisa ate them, then everything would be fine.

"Tch...candy? I'm not a little kid," Hiyori grumbled, but nevertheless she then proceeded to take one of the tiny jawbreaker-sized balls and toss it into her mouth.

"Are you sure you should be eating that? You don't know where it's from."

Hiyori shrugged lazily. "That baldy owns a convenience store! He probably got it from there, and if he didn't, I'll beat him half to death! Hmm...it tastes like grape...bleh, that idiot never had very good taste in candy..."

"You shouldn't be so judgmental about flavors like that. I'll have one too. " Lisa took the last edible sphere for herself. Hers tasted like coconut. The two Vizard woman continued to chew on the candy, completely oblivious to the fact that their stomachs were beginning to swell from underneath their clothes. Because Hiyori had started eating first, her once-flat middle had already taken on the appearance of a small potbelly in less than a minute. Lisa's skirt rode up high enough to reveal her panties as her ass widened.

It did not take long for Urahara to reach the small room where he had left Mashiro earlier. When he looked inside, all he saw was one incredibly fat lime-haired girl lying in the middle of the floor. Or rather, it was her stomach lying in the middle of the floor, and the rest of her was still sitting back in the eastern corner of the room, a giant 900-or-so-pound blob of pale jiggly flesh. Mashiro desperately cried out for help again; the majority of her face was buried underneath the fat of her cheeks and neck. Urahara was equally horrified and impressed that he was the one responsible for such a 'massive' change in the woman's physique.

"Mashiro...? Are you alright?"

"I'm...hungry...and...and sleepy...and I can't...move..." Mashiro murmured with difficulty past the swollen mass of her chipmunk-like cheeks.

"D-Don't worry, things will be fine again very soon..."

"Really? You...you mean it...?"

"Yeah, I do-"

A screeching voice interrupted. "YOU DAMN BALDY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO US!"

Kisuke Urahara spun around and was immediately confronted by a humorous sight. The new calorie-get balls were not as strong as Mashiro's had been in potency, but they seemed to have worked quite well. Hiyori and Lisa were standing right outside the tiny room and sending death-glares in the smirking man's direction, but neither of them were capable of squeezing through the door-frame and actually assaulting him because they had absolutely swollen up with fat after taking the offered 'candy'.

Hiyori's pumpkin-shaped face glowed bright scarlet as she spewed nearly ever curse word known to man at Urahara in utter fury. Her white t-shirt and red sweat-jacket were stretched to the point of ripping into shreds by the hefty gut she now sported. Even the slightest movement Hiyori made prompted the fat belly to jiggle vigorously up and down and from side to side, and during the brief moments it remained still it hung a good three inches over the blonde's waist.

Hiyori's breasts were now actually visible to the naked eye, although they were still at a modest size despite her weight gain. Her sweatpants were doing their best to keep the small girl's gigantic booty and hips contained, but it was a losing battle. Even her feet looked a little bigger, the straps of her sandals digging into them. She had one chubby hand clenched tightly on the hilt of her zanpakuto; she was eager to feel it cut deeply into that bastard Urahara's neck.

Whereas Hiyori filled out mainly in the abdomen, Lisa had gained much more in her chest and below the waist, so she now possessed a very curvy pear-shaped figure. The school uniform Lisa casually wore for some unexplained reason was lifted high in the air due to the leverage of her PP-cup breasts, which in turn allowed her small paunch to peek out in plain view. Her nipples were swollen and rock-hard, pressing against the fabric of the shirt. They quivered and wobbled almost as rapidly as Hiyori's stomach.

Her face had gotten rounder but it was still somewhat thin. Below all of that was the parts of her body that had unarguably become the fattest: her legs and buttocks. About four feet across in all, Lisa's lower half was almost as wide as she was tall, and to go down the hallway she had to walk sideways so that her butt wouldn't get caught between the walls. The two beach-balls that made up her ass rivaled even the greatest of ghetto booties.

"For once, I agree with Hiyori," Lisa stated coldly, "You are a baldy and you must die to pay for your sick and twisted actions."

"C'mon, girls, can't you take a little joke?"

"A JOKE?" screamed Hiyori in disbelief.

Urahara shrugged, explaining, "Look, I got Tessai finishing up the antidote right now, and then you girls will be able to turn back to your normal selves easily...I just got a bit curious when Mashiro asked me to come up with a way to get alot of calories all at once, so I wanted to test out several experiments with it. I was going to create a gigai to test them on, but then you two suddenly appeared, and I got worried about Mashiro, so I gave you the candy without realizing it. It was all a misunderstanding, you see." Urahara had lied about it being a mistake to give them the fattening medicine, but he knew it would be dangerous to actually tell the whole truth.

"As long as you really swear to turn us back to normal soon, then I'll only beat you two-thirds of the way to death...!" Hiyori snapped. Her double chin trembled as she spoke these threatening words. Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Ha ha! That's good to hear!"

"Don't laugh, idiot."

"Sorry...heh heh heh..."

As it turned out a little while later, Tessai had accidentally tripped and spilled the antidote all over the floor. Urahara did not have any more of the ingredients left necessary to make another batch right away, and it would be about three months until then. Urahara called an ambulance to come and pick him up before the obese Vizard women pounced on him...

* * *

A day later, at the Vizard's underground training area...

"C'mon, ladies, keep on running! That fat ain't gonna go away if you waddle so slowly like that! Pick up the pace!" Shinji shouted into a megaphone, only to be hit in the face by a sandal.

"I'M DOING THE BEST...HUFF...THAT I...HUFF...CAN!" Hiyori screamed at him. Her flabby body was drenched from head to toe in sweat, and Lisa was bent over only a few feet away, vomiting due to dehydration and having tried to run at top speed for ten minutes straight. This was only their third lap around the perimeter of the desert-like room, and they had become a sort of spectacle that the other Vizards watched keenly. Shinji threw the dislodged sandal back to Hiyori, and once the girl had placed it on her foot again, she continued her jog at a mild pace. So did Lisa once she had finished throwing up her breakfast.

Mashiro was too large to keep herself mobile so she had no choice but to lay around and wait until the antidote was ready again. She was always whining for Kensei to feed her, but he made sure she stayed on a strict schedule when it came to eating. Of course, sometimes just to shut her up for a little while, he would stuff a burger or two in her mouth. Love and Rose accused Kensei of being a 'feeder' but he denied it again and again if it was ever brought up.

Shinji rubbed his aching nose and turned to Hachi, who was busy playing with a small green rectangle he had formed out of mid-air. "You know, Hachi," the blonde man stated, "You could probably use this work-out too. You're pretty fat too."

"W-WHAT...?"

"You heard me. Get off your fat ass and start running, mister!"

"Y...Yes, sir..."


End file.
